


It's time to come home

by mendystar1



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Sherlock's POV, post the reichenbach falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendystar1/pseuds/mendystar1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three years of unravelling Moriarty's web, it's time to go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's time to come home

"One more."

Sherlock paced back and forth in one of the safe houses Mycroft had provided when he had started this hunt, tearing down Moriarty’s web.

"Just one more."

For the past three years, Sherlock has continued to speak out loud but in low whispers. He found yelling revealed his location ( _his target living in the same block recognized his voice and came charging in_ ) and it was never as fun when no one yelled back.

_Like John did._

Sherlock shook his head. No need to bring John up now. ( _need to formulate the best way to apologize so John won’t run off)_ It would be best to think about it later, ( _buy milk? Allow him to punch me?_ ) once Sherlock secures Moran ( _clever but not as clever as Moriarty. military, same as John, no, not same as John)_ which will take a while. _(good at covering his tracks, sniper, good aim, John, was the one meant for John)_ And he wants ( _John_ ) revenge. ( _John dead, no, I prevented it, the fall, don’t, checking for pulse, stop, ‘he’s my friend’, no, John crying,_ ** _no_** _, John’s sad eyes, no, NO._ ** _FOCUS_** )

Sherlock closes his eyes and tries to clear his thoughts, putting all thoughts about John into a closed box in his mind palace. Much better. And the thoughts of Moran and his capture onto the table of his mind’s vision of 221B.

**BEEP**

Sherlock looks at the text.

_Moran is in London._

_\- M.H._

London. ( _John_ , _in_ _danger_ ) Moran was in London all along. ( _home, John, how did I miss this)_

Sherlock closes his eyes, _(no time to waste)_ his body becoming more relaxed _(i’m coming john)_ and began typing a reply.

_I guess it’s time for me to come home._

_\- S.H._


End file.
